Dear, Mr Nameless
by Sawahii
Summary: Gumi has a very timid and hesitant personality, however, one day she ends up living the same situation as her beloved book, how will things change? DellxGumi
1. Chapter 1A

**Disclaimer:** I do own Vocalo- okay, okay, I kid! Now stop throwing rotten leeks at me!

Based off Naoda Tsuboko's one-shot manga, "Haikei, Nanashi-sama" (lit. "Dear, Mr. Nameless"). Go read it! It's so cute and fluffy!

I apologise for any mistakes in advance, as I have yet to send it to my beta/sister.

EDIT: 30/10/10 - re-read it today and wow I made so many grammar mistakes last night! Fixed them and added some extra bits :)

* * *

**Chapter 1-A**

"-And this is the last box of them!" The tall, busty teacher said as she picked up the remaining large box off the shelf. "Though, this one is bigger than all of the rest, are you okay carrying this, Gume-san?" She asked looking worriedly at the lime-haired girl who picked up the box experimentally and meekly nodded in reply.

"Sensei, you got her name wrong again," a girl with a peculiar ahoge on her head corrected, "it's Gumi-chan not Gume."

Another girl with twin-tails piped in, "Yeah, Meiko-chan! Get it right!"

"You two must want more labourous work to do, Miku and Miki!" She whispered warningly and shooed them out of the staff room. "Thanks for helping me out!" Meiko called after them sweetly, as if she didn't just threaten her students just seconds before, and quickly retreated back into the room.

"Ahhhh, time to relax with a nice bottle of sake," she muttered to herself and slowly opened the drawer of her desk, giggling almost perversely at the thought of drinking the tangy sweet liquid.

She was just about to open the bottle when a male voice scolded her. "Meiko-san, for the nth time, it's against the rules to drink alcohol within the school grounds."

"Che," she scoffed and pouted much like a child, "Why do I have to listen to you, Hiyama?" She stated defiantly, drinking the rice wine anyways. He was about to snatch the bottle from her clutches however, she'd already finished it in a few seconds flat.

"Hah! Rules Schmules! They're made to be broken! Hhahahahahah!" She cackled rebelliously, swinging back and forth in her chair.

'_She sets such an unbefitting example as a teacher,'_ Kiyoteru thought to himself and sighed, '_How on Earth did she manage to become a teacher?'_

_

* * *

_

As soon as they were a safe distance away from the staffroom; out of the teacher's hearing range, Miku fumed, "Jeez, that Meiko-chan, it's because of her that everybody gets your name wrong! I bet it's because she's too drunk in the morning to even read the roll properly!"

"Don't worry about it, ne?" Miki comforted before they split up to drop off the packages into the designated rooms.

'_It's near the end of the second semester yet no-one except my friends remember my name...' _ Gumi mused with a sigh, _'I can't change it now; it'll be embarrassing.'_

Turning into what she thought was the classroom (as she couldn't see past the big package), she collided into something. '_Eh? I was pretty sure the door was open...'_

A voice came from behind the cardboard, "Ah, so-"

Sweet carrot sticks! She'd bumped into someone; were they hurt? She hopped to the side at once, squeaking frantic apologies, "I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

She heard the other person heave a sigh before continuing past her. Nervously, she brought her eyes to meet his and for the split second they made eye contact, his crimson eyes seemed to pierce through her. Feeling intimidated, she flinched; he scowled in response. He walked away briskly and she let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding.

Gumi recognised him: Dell Honne. He was in the same class as her, he sat beside her even. Sitting beside him wasn't so bad though she didn't know him all that well, she'd heard what other people had said about his bad-temper and his terrible smoking habits (which she thought must be at least partly true because she could catch faint whiffs of cigarette smoke from time to time during class coming from his direction).

'_When people like that see me, I bet I really irritate them. I know that, yet I always get scared of them and freak out. I wonder, why am I like this...?'_

The green-eyed girl shuffled into the classroom, careful not to hit anyone else with the huge box. Just as she was depositing the box off at the side of the room, the other two entered. Slinging their school bags over their shoulders, they were ready to head home.

Since they were the last ones out, they proceeded to switch off the lights and slide the door closed behind them.

Miku skipped in front of them and swivelled on her heels to face the other two who continued to stroll down the corridors at a leisurely pace. "Hey, can we stop by the ice-cream parlour by the station?" She asked while walking backwards.

Although it seemed like Gumi and Miki somehow knew as they looked at each other and started to giggle.

The tealette furrowed her eyebrows at their inside joke, "What are you guys laughing at?"

"We know you just want to go to see if Kaito-senpai is there!" Miki waggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Wha- What? I don't know what you're talking about." Blushing, she folded her arms in a huff and spun back around to walk forwards as she feigned innocence. "I just wanted some ice-cream that's all!"

Miku and Miki halted a few steps ahead of her when Gumi suddenly stopped by their school's library and apologised, "I'm sorry, you guys can go on ahead, I have library duty after school today."

"Ehhh? I thought your library day was tomorrow!"

"It is," she felt guilty for abandoning her friends but she couldn't refuse someone's request, "but Akita-san said she couldn't make it today so she asked me to cover for her..."

"We can just have ice-cream some other day then, right Miku?" The red-head suggested alternatively, "It's not like you're going there to see anyone right~?" She said jokingly in attempt to provoke the other girl.

Miku chose to ignore her and instead turned and hugged the green-haired girl, "Fine, but you're definitely coming with us on Wednesday!"

"See ya tomorrow then, Gumi-chan!" Miki chimed as she also joined into the hug.

Smiling fondly, she hugged them back and watched them skip off into the distance.

* * *

Gumi looked out of the window as the sun was slowly making its descent across the sky, casting a warm orange-yellow glow on the tennis courts below and into the library where she was putting the returned books into their respective shelves.

Startled, she dropped the books she was holding when a distinct voice suddenly called out, "Is there anyone here? Hellllooo?"

'_This voice... It's Len-kun!' _She hurriedly picked up the books she'd dropped and set them aside. "Y-yes! I'm sorry! I'm coming!"

"Umm... errr..." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I was looking for a book could you help me?"

The blond kid contemplated. "A...Love Story... Hm..."

She panicked, "I-I'm really sorry! Guys don't read these things, do they?" '_Though it is my favourite book, I'd hoped he might try it...'_

When a disheartened look plastered her face, he felt almost obliged to take it, "Ah... It's okay I'll check it out. After you went and picked it out for me." Immediately, her spirits lifted and the frown formed into a smile.

"Leeeennnn!" Someone called from down the hallway.

He turned to see who it was, "Kaito? What are you doing here?"

"There's a meeting today, remember?"

"I totally forgot!" Len gasped.

She was saddened at the thought of him leaving so soon but on his way out he waved her goodbye, "Well, then I'll see ya later!"

"Okay!" She replied cheerily but it came out in a higher pitch than she meant to. When he was gone, she grinned to herself.

'_Len-kun is a kind person, he's so popular yet he's willing to talk to someone like me.' _Her expression changed to a more neutral one as she leant on the windowsill and looked out of the glass, however this time, looking at something, some_one_ else_, 'On the other hand, I always just watch him play tennis from the library, like some creepy stalker. But being like this is perfectly fine. Besides, I already know the consequences; he wouldn't be interested in me.'_

_

* * *

_

The next day was a quiet one as she put away the books again. While she did so, Gumi couldn't help but wonder if he was reading it right this second.

'_I wonder if he likes that book that I recommended to him yesterday.' _She, herself, had read the book numerous times now. Maybe it was because she could identify with it so well, as she remembered back to the starting chapters, '_"Dear, Mr. Nameless" was set in the library of a high school. One day the main character took the top right book from the first shelf of resources shelf. And on the 99__th__ page, she found a letter addressed to her; the sender was anonymous going by the name of Mr. Nameless._ _It was certainly plausible but those kinds of things don't tend to happen in real life, at least not to plain people like me anyways...'_ She'd thought as she picked out a misplaced book on the top shelf, she laughed to herself how it was coincidentally in exactly the same plac-

'_Something fell from the...'_ Her face a picture of confusion and shock as she read the words printed on the brown envelope.

"_To, Miss Gumi Kamui"_

'_Eh?'_

'_No way! What is this? Why?' _She stared at it in incomprehension. She fumbled to open the crisp envelope. Indeed, there was a letter inside it, addressed to her as well:

_Miss Gumi Kamui._

_Excuse me for this sudden letter._

_I want to know you better, so would it be alright to start exchanging letters?_

_I pray that you will notice this letter._

_

* * *

_

'_Now, what are you going to do with the letter now?'_

_

* * *

_

**Sawahii**


	2. Chapter 1B

**Disclaimer:** Don't own! (If I did own Vocaloid I wouldn't be writing this)

EDIT: 31/10/10 - Went back over it to fix the spelling mistakes.

This chappie runs parallel to the first one - basically it's in Dell's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1-B**

The bell rang, indicating the end of school. The white-haired teen packed up extra slowly, not wanting to get caught in the mad hustling and bustling of the rest of the school that were all too eager to get home to their carefree lives where they played video-games, read manga and sat in front of their computer all day.

His red-eyes observed lazily as the brown-haired teacher called up a group of girls to help her with something. In fact this group even had their own little nickname, the "Mi group" they were called because their names all had the syllable "mi" in it: Miku, Miki and Gumi.

'_Ugh, I hate her, that Gumi Kamui.' _She reminded him of his sister, Haku, the way they were both infuriatingly timid and such a push-over.

He waited a little longer until the remaining pupils cleared the building before starting to get up and head home. Home... Where Haku was most likely huddled in the corner of her room all depressed with a terrible hangover from drinking late last night. He'd often reprimanded her of her addiction yet he couldn't blame her when her career as a singer was going downhi-oof! His face met cardboard as he bumped into someone carrying a huge box.

""Ah, so-" Dell began to apologise but was cut-off almost immediately.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" The person squeaked and stepped aside to let him past.

He sighed inwardly, _'She's always so scared, and honestly, annoying.' _He glared his annoyance at her as he walked past. '_Come on, I'm at fault too! Don't apologise so much! Do I scare you THAT much? Huh? _He sighed once again to emphasise his irritancy before briskly walking away in desperate need to smoke away his aggravation.

* * *

Grey puffs mingled into his own misty breath cloud as he exhaled out from a deep long smoke from his cigarette. He leant against the wall of the side of the school building, looking across the tennis courts uninterestedly as the tennis club started to gather.

From where he was standing, he could also see in through the windows of the library. _She's looking over there again... Probably has someone she likes in that club. As if she could actually confess to them, the way she is now._

"Hey Kaito! Can you go get Len? I think he went to the library." The tennis coach called out.

"Ah sure. Got it."

'_Hmmm, she's also in the library,' _he thought, intrigued by this new situation_ 'I wonder how she copes with that idiotic 'Mr. Popular'.' _Promptly inhaling the last of his cigarette before stamping it out on the ground, he took a slightly longer alternate route to library, cautious not to be seen.

It appeared that the guy that was sent up to fetch the blond idiot was taking his sweet time, as he only appeared after Dell had stealthily hid behind one of the bookshelves in the library - luckily for him, that girl hadn't closed the other entrance to the library, allowing him to enter unnoticed.

Dell peered though the gap of the books just when the blue-haired guy called from the corridor, "Leeeennnn!"

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" Len asked confusedly.

"There's a meeting today, remember?" He reminded.

"I totally forgot!" The blond teen gasped, hastily saying bye to his apple-haired classmate. "Well, then I'll see ya later!"

She replied cheerily, "Okay!"

'_Where did she get that loud voice?'_

Once the two tennis club members were out of sight, she grinned to herself and made her way to the window.

' _... Eh? You're kidding. The one Gumi likes is Len? Pft! Are you serious?'_ He thought to himself, figuring that the silly girl would've had better tastes than that _kid_.

He exited by the same door the other two left through; it seemed she was too pre-occupied staring out the window to notice.

* * *

Catching up to them without a problem (he wondered how they were on the tennis team when they were so darn slow), he managed to cut into the beginning of their conversation.

"Hey! What kind of book did you get?"

"Hmmm..." He paused in contemplated for a short while. It was almost as if he was reluctant to say and Dell could see why when he heard the following words, "Some kinda... love story?"

He had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter whereas Kaito was not so subtle and laughed openly, "Woah! Unexpected!"

Len pouted, (_'like the little girl he is' _Dell inwardly added.) "What's with that reaction? How about YOU read this book?" he said as he shoved the book into the other's face.

The taller guy threw his hands up in surrender, trying to hold back from laughing as best as he could to ask, "Do you even read books?"

"Truthfully I'm not really interested. I don't even like reading. I thought I would find Neru, but it turned out that that girl was on duty. She said she really loved it and recommended it to me so I had to take it!"

"I can see that..." Kaito said looking down at the book in his hand then continued to laugh hysterically again. "Len-chan likes to read girly books~!" He sang in a loud sing-song voice, probably loud enough for the whole school to hear – '_too bad no-one was here to witness it though'_.

"Shut up! And stop laughing!" The book was thrown in attempt to do just that and it hit the blue-haired male square in the head as he was prancing about singing.

"KAITO! LEN! HURRY UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS!" With that, the two stopped messing about, and made a dash for it.

Dell got up from his spot around the corner where he'd been watching the whole spectacle and eyed up the book on the floor. '_Augh, so troublesome. I'll take it... for now.'_

_

* * *

_

Tossing and turning, he tried to sleep but his mind kept drifting back to it. _'What should he do with it now?'_ He thought as he lay on his bed tiredly and stared at the book on his night stand. _'Read the stupid thing?' _He paused for a moment and shrugged, _'I can't sleep anyway...'_

'_... That was harder than I imagined.'_ He made a face of disgust, '_So she likes this kind of stuff...?' _Reflecting on the contents of the book and he thought deeply, '..._ If she encountered the same situation, then what will she do?' _Dell smirked mischievously as he began to type up the letter for extra measure so she wouldn't recognise his handwriting.

The next day he planted the letter under the same conditions_. 'Will she really notice it? What are you going to do, Kamui?'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: At the end he calls her formally by her surname, "Kamui" (since she's Gakupo's sister I thought I might as well give them the same surname) – just in case you guys get confused.

Chapter 3 is in the works! :)

Btw, are they too OOC?

**Sawahii**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, 'nuff said.

I present thee Chapter 2 where I abuse italics even more!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_As expected, it can't be just like the book as a coincidence...' _She paced around her bedroom fretfully, glancing at the letter in her hand every few seconds as her flustered mind tried to understand. '_But why would someone do this...? The only ones that I know who love this book are the others on duty... And Len-kun...' _

Gumi collapsed on her soft, bouncy bed, mulling over the possibility of him being the sender of the note, _'What am I thinking? That's not possible!' _Though her thoughts kept drifting back to the sweet blond-haired boy.

She re-read the letter in hope for some clue:

_Excuse me for this sudden letter._

_I want to know you better, so would it be alright to start exchanging letters?_

_I pray that you will notice this letter._

But to no avail, it didn't give any clue away. Just about anybody could have typed it up... Her face lit up as she came up with a clever idea and jumped up to her shelf, _'I could use always use the fingerprinting set I got from onii-chan!' _She started to pull the box out but shoved it back into its place again, _'What's the use in that? It's not like I have a database of fingerprints to compare it with.'_

Sighing, she was back to square one again. Had she even rolled the dice yet?

'_I'll just ignore this prank...'_ She thought resolutely and threw the sheet of paper into the air in defeat; yet the letter seemed insistent and floated back onto her bed beside her._'... I know I should just ignore it... But I'll write a reply.' _Gumi sat down at her desk and whipped out her notepad and her favourite green pen. It might just be a prank however she didn't want to believe that the person who took the time reading such a good book to be a bad person.

* * *

It was late afternoon and the skies were a painted in vivid hues of navy and auburn. A snow-haired figure leant out of stared out of a window of the upper floor of the building, watching crisp autumn leaves dance in the cold breeze as he smoked casually, making sure that she had left the school building before he dared to enter the library.

Finishing his cigarette, Dell idly strolled towards said place, past the pupil librarian- a pink-haired senior who did not even bother to take notice of him but instead continued to engross herself in a thick novel in the faint light of the setting sun – and headed straight for the resources shelf.

'_She really replied! How amusing.'_ He thought as he read the letter.

_Dear, Mr. Nameless._

_Thank you for your letter. _

_Do you like "Dear, Mr. Nameless" as well? I'm so happy. I'm a fan of this writer. I've also read her other works. _

_What kind of books do you like? I would be happy if you could answer. _

_I hope we can continue exchanging letters._

_Yours sincerely, Gumi Kamui_

'"_Yours sincerely"? Pft! Her writing style is so out-dated.' _He let out a chuckle. Scarlet eyes hovered over her question: '_"What kind of books do you like?" She'd asked curiously, not who I am or anything. What a queer girl.'_

Over the next few days, he mulled over on how he should reply - he didn't read much.

In the end, he settled to read the author's other books, '_It's a bother, but it's all for keeping the letters going to entertain myself!' _He thought as he returned to the library to loan out the books, this time a girl with a long, side ponytail was on duty, flipping her phone shut with a "Tch" as she did so. He also thought he heard her mumble under her breath rudely, "how annoying" but decided he simply didn't care enough to be ticked off.

* * *

Once home, he started to read them straight away. Fortunately for him, they were all light novels and relatively short, even still, by the time he finished the books it was well into the dark of the night. Upon the epilogue of the last one, he had noticed definite trend in the series: they all have a beautiful happy ending... As if things could go that well! Frustrated, Dell threw it to the corner of the room to join the rest of the small stack. '_So stupid! It's 'cause she reads these things that she is...'_ The white-haired teen couldn't help but to let out a sigh as he composed his reply:

_Miss Gumi Kamui,_

_I didn't think you would really reply. _

_I also like that author. The characters are all genuine. I think the happy endings are wonderful but I know that such things don't reflect reality._

_

* * *

_

BRRRRNNNNGGG

The school bell sounded for lunchtime and he had been on his way to the bathroom when he saw a certain mint-haired figure totter along, carrying a bulky stack of paper, heading his direction. 'Just what was with her and getting stuck as an errand girl?' He thought tiredly, though she didn't seem to mind as she carried along with a smile on her face.

Dell couldn't help but wonder, '_what's she all smiley-smiley about?' _Then it started to make sense as he recognised the brown envelope in her wedged in her hand and the pile of sheets, '_Ohh, she already got my letter... Wait! Look in front of you! There's a ste-' _He heaved a loud sigh and face-palmed as he watch his classmate fall; pages fluttering everywhere like those autumn leaves he was staring at the other afternoon.

He was sure several other people had seen the incident, yet not one of them bothered to help her. Groaning, he rolled his eyes as he was reminded of his helpless sister.

"Here!" He called out gruffly as he picked up the rest of them, "You dropped this!"

However, it only appeared to make her even more flustered, "S-sorry! I'm so sorry!"

'_There she goes again!'_ "Don't apologise for every single thing!" Dell all but shouted at her, "That part of you always gets me really irritated." He added as he got up and wal

ked away.

'_I said something too harsh... But Kamui, I don't wanna hear an "I'm sorry".'_

_

* * *

_

_Dear, Mr. Nameless._

_I'm sorry for writing this kind of letter out of the blue. Truth is there is a misunderstanding between one of my fellow classmates and I: That person helped me today, but I made him mad again. That person hates my hesitant personality; I also hate this side of myself. In the end that person is so scary, I end up apologising more than necessary and he gets even angrier._

Large, green eyes let out fat droplets of tears, staining the letter.

_What do you think I should do?_

_She ended, 'This letter. It might make Mr. Nameless feel awkward... But I don't have anyone else to consult with.' _She had considered telling Miku and Miki about it, but felt she would be a burden on them. The only two friends she had.

'_I beg of you, Mr. Nameless. Please... Send me a reply.' _

_

* * *

_

Oooh! Dell! You made her cry!

**Sawahii**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope... Still nothing!

I reward thee chapter three for reading, reviewing and fav-ing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The heavy downpour of rain the next day did not ease Gumi's low spirits. Though hanging out with her friends who were always quite merry and lively did alleviate her moods a bit, it was incomparable to the ecstatic, butterfly feeling she felt in her stomach when she flipped to the 99th page of the random detective novel poking out at the top-right resource shelf.

"To Gumi Kamui," it read; her heart thumped, leaping for joy_, 'A reply came!'_ She hugged the letter to her chest fondly, looking forward to reading it later.

Throughout the rest of the day, she anxiously waited for the bell to ring to indicate the end of school. Luckily, Miki and Miku had had volleyball club practice this afternoon or she would not have been able to make it home 34 minutes prior to her usual time without hurting her friends' feelings.

Upon entering their humble abode, the schoolgirl scrambled to take off her shoes, almost falling over as she did so, before bounding for her bedroom. (If her onii-chan were home, he would've most certainly scolded her for such unladylike behaviour.) Shutting her door closed behind her, nimble fingers shakily worked to tear open the envelope and straighten out the piece of paper that was inside as forest-green eyes hastily began to read the letter.

_Miss Gumi Kamui,_

_It must have been hard for you, but I hope you can cheer up. I also think that guy is a bad person, but maybe it's just he has a hard time coping with you being afraid. Unexpectedly, he might really want to talk to you casually._

_P.S. At times when people help you, you should say "Thank You" and not "I'm sorry"._

Gumi read and re-read the letter several times, slowly slumping onto her knees, '_Now that I realize it, all I've been doing is apologising. I've only been thinking about myself and didn't think of how Honne-san felt. He is scary and harsh though he did help me out...' _She remembered back to that day,_ 'His voice echoed in her head, "Here you dropped this!"'_

Immersed in deep thought, she failed to acknowledge how cold the wooden flooring of her room felt, nor the hardness and rigidity of the door that she leant the back of her head against, nor that she was still dripping wet from dashing home without an umbrella or even the fact that her tights were soiled with mud from treading in the waterlogged grass. Her hair was also donning a few small leaves and twigs as a result of taking the shortcut back.

She referred back to the letter, "At times when people help you... Thank you... huh..." she repeated aloud in a small voice.

'_I will give it my all.' _Emerald eyes sparkled, brimming with determination, _'Something might change, if I'm able to say it; I might be able to change.'_

Wandering the corridors during lunch time the next day, Gumi spotted him, _'Will it be okay? Will I be able to say it?'_

With her hands clenched into tiny fists, she steeled herself and called out his name, "Honne-san!" -_'Mr. Nameless, please give me strength!' – "_About before... TANK YOU!" She managed to say it with as loud as a voice she could muster; fearful her usual soft voice wouldn't be enough.

A couple of seconds passed that felt more like minutes as she slowly and painfully realised exactly how loud she had shouted that. '_I even messed up!'_ She reflected and her face reddened. "Uh... this is... well..." The female began to fidget and wring the end of her cardigan as she tried to judge his reaction while she flushed even more by the millisecond.

She figured he must be displeased from observing how his snowy-white bangs overshadowed his eyes. She had good intentions, she really did!

Seeing his lips part slightly, her whole body tensed and she clenched her eyes shut in preparation to the volley of hateful words.

Another moment passed by silently that she started to wonder whether if he had already left. Gumi cracked an eye open to see an equally flustered Dell who seemed shocked beyond words.

"Are you an idiot? Don't mess up your words!" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "You're so embarrassing to be around!" He muttered before making off for the opposite direction.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Nameless._

_I did just as you said, I messed up a bit, but I'm glad I tried! Now I feel incredibly relieved. He didn't seem scary today. I might just be over-exaggerating, but today was a huge step forward for me. It's all thanks to you..._

_I want to meet you._

_

* * *

_

Daw... how sweet!

**Sawahii**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, no.

Last chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'"_I want to meet you" she says...'_ Dell leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly._ 'Of course we can't meet... I got too into it.' _He shook his head, '_I can't continue like this. I'll stop with the letters.' _He concluded, switching off his desk lamp, and clambered wearily into bed.

* * *

'_I'll stop it... I'll stop these letters.' _He thought, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. With a lighter in hand, he set a corner of the pages ablaze. '_I'll burn them and pretend this all never happened'. _

Glazed blood-red eyes reflected the flames that licked away at the sheets to fuel its monstrous hunger. Letting go, he watched distantly as the ashes were carried off into the wind and the flames sated its appetite with a crackle, promising to keep the secret and never tell another soul that _he_ was Mr. Nameless.

* * *

"Now, take out your textbooks and turn to page 46. If you don't have one with you, share with your neighbour," Hiyama-sensei said, standing at the front of the classroom as last period commenced.

He was thankful that his "neighbour" was actually quite organised, unlike his own ditzy sister who was unprepared for almost everything. Even when going out drinking, she'd forget her purse and he had had to wake up in the middle of the night to bail her out many a time.

Dell reached into his bag in search of the textbook when his hand brushed against another thinner book. Maintaining a poker face, he hefted out the English workbook, though inside he scowled at the reminder. He intended to return earlier but kept missing the opportunity to do so and left it in his bag...

The silver-haired teen listened uninterestedly to the male teacher, spending the rest of the lesson thinking of methods to return the stupid thing. The school bell rang, _'Meh... I could just pretend I found it.' _

_

* * *

_

With her elbows propped up on the library's main desk and her head held in her hands, Gumi had been staring out of the window, glad that the skies cleared up during the course of the classes after lunch when a deep voice greeted, "Hello, I'd like to return this. I found it in the hallway."

Redirecting her attention, she was surprised that it was Dell Honne, in person. It seemed he was also just as surprised when a look of panic fleeted across his usual dead-pan expression, however she didn't appear to notice as she was more alarmed of the book her classmate was returning.

'_Oh... Why does Honne-san have this?'_ She thought dejectedly but gave him a slight smile anyways for finding it and having the heart to return it. In a small voice, she thanked him as she took the light novel from his hands, "Thank you very mu- eh?"

Jade orbs widened in shock, _'There's something in...Isn't this... The letter that I put out this morning? ... Then...' _She trailed her eyes up to openly gape at the snowy-haired boy who stared at her, horror-struck, for a brief moment before turning tail guiltily.

'_What the, so it's Honne-san? Everything that happened... He knew it all...' _Her mind pieced together quickly; Gumi rushed to grasp at the ends of his shirt.

Tears threatened to overflow as she called out to him, "How cruel! Did you have fun doing this?"The mint-haired girl sniffled, "I hate you, Honne-san!"

Dell spun around to meet her face-to-face. "I hate you too!" He retaliated, "You're always easily scared and you never look at me and you're an idiot that shuts up too easily! Len isn't a prince like you think he is! He's far from it! Don't fall for him just because he was being a little nice to you! Just what exactly," He yelled, pointing towards the windows of the library, "What part of him have you been looking at through that window?"

Her heart thumped confusedly as she glanced at him questioningly. "Ho-", she hiccupped, "How do you know about that?"

"Wha? What do you mean "how"?" He asked incredulously before shying away and looking distractedly away, "That's cause- That's cause... I've always watched you!"

This sent shivers up her spine, stopping her crying. Wiping away the last of her tears, she stood speechless; unsure of how to react.

At last, she spoke, her voice wavering nervously as she tried to make sense of her jumbled heart. "Uh.. I... I don't know much about you yet... honestly I'm still a bit scared... However, I really wanted to meet Mr. Nameless," Gumi flashed him a genuine smile.

* * *

_Dear Dell Honne,_

_I still don't know much about you. That's why I want you to tell me. Not through letters, but from the real you._

_

* * *

_

The End

* * *

I am so proud of myself! I wrote a total of 5,510 words! New record ftw!

Thank you all for taking the time to read! Especially those who drop a review! *bows deeply*

Don't mind me if I start to _fic_-timise - Lol, get it? _Vic_timise? Hahahahahahah! (Yes, sadly, I am the type to laugh at lame jokes and/or puns) – the mangaka's other works...

**Sawahii**


End file.
